DC COMICS: Arrow (s4 ep17 Beacon Of Hope)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW ARROW YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM The episode opens on Brie Larvan, hacking into her own Iron Heights Prison file and changing her release date. A guard nearly catches her while trying to remove her from the computer, but not before she manages to change the release date to…today. In the Arrowcave, the team is sparring with escrima sticks. Oliver is taking out his relationship-based hostilities on the team. Oliver is still worried about H.I.V.E., but the rest of the team wants to take some time to themselves, since they’ve managed to calm down the city by taking Darhk off the board. Alex has been offered a job by Ruve Darhk, but the team suggests he should take a job at Palmer Tech instead. In the flashbacks, Oliver and Taiana try to ambush Reiter, whose magic is on the wane…but he’s still bulletproof. At Palmer Tech, Felicity and Curtis are talking about trying to find a way to market the chip they have to fix her spinal injuries. Felicity sends Curtis home because he’s sick, then Thea comes in to talk to her about Alex. Malcolm heads to Iron Heights to talk to Darhk, telling him that nobody at H.I.V.E. want him out of prison. They’re moving forward with Genesis, but not with him. Back at the lair, Oliver is training when Laurel comes to check on him. She tells him she knows he’s been freaking out because he misses Felicity. She says she wants to help him, and she thinks their past together gives her unique insight. He says he thinks he’d have toughened up by now after all the pain he’s endured over the last few years, but Laurel tells him that’s a different kind of pain, and she’s there for him. At the Palmer Tech board, the meeting is still waiting on Felicity, much to their chagrin, when one of the board members collapses, and then throws up a cloud of bees. Brie walks in and says she wants the microchip from Felicity’s spine. Felicity is talking to Thea when suddenly Brie shows up on all the monitors in the building, telling Felicity she wants to talk to her about the bio-chip, and that the board would appreciate her cooperation. Donna wants to get Felicity out of the building, but Felicity says they can’t even get a signal out of the building, because Larvan has blocked communications. At home, Curtis braves his illness to run off to try and raise Oliver. Lance comes in and asks about the bees, saying that he figures it’s probably H.I.V.E. Oliver has already figured out it’s probably Brie Larvan, and he gets the team ready to suit up. As the bees start to get closer to Felicity’s office, she, Thea, and Donna are about to climb through the vents to escape. At the lair, Curtis shows up and passes out after realizing that Oliver is the Green Arrow and Laurel is Black Canary. At Iron Heights, a group of baddies under the control of Murmur jump Damien Darhk and start to beat him up before a guard stops them. At Palmer Tech, Felicity and company exit the vents and find themselves the target of a swarm of bees. At the lair, Curtis wakes up, still excited about the experience of the lair. He jumps on the computer and starts looking for information that can help them get in to rescue Felicity. Oliver reluctantly agrees to let him help, to Curtis’s glee. In the flashbacks, Reiter monologues about how he can now command primordial energies. He tells them that if they give him his idol, he’ll kill them quickly. Oliver denies him, and he hurls Taiana across the room. At Palmer Tech, Felicity and company jump into a closet to hide. At the lair, Curtis is having trouble with the computers. Back in the closet, a single bee gets in with them…but Curtis has hacked it and cleared a path for them to meet Oliver and company. Just before that can happen, though, Brie successfully manages to kick Curtis out of the system and commands a horde of bees to form a man shape and attack Team Arrow. Back at the lair, Team Arrow brings Oliver in; he’s been stung by one of the robot bees, and now it’s inside of him and self-replicating. Back in the closet, Donna is freaking out. Brie is in Felicity’s office, which gives Felicity an idea. In the lair, Curtis gets an idea for how to kill the bees: blast it with sonics, and it will disrupt the hive-mind. Laurel can use her sonic scream, which she does — shattering a buncf of stuff in the lair but also killing the bees. In the flashback, Oliver tries to go hand-to-hand with Reiter, but it goes badly for him. Eritrea plans to make himself a god by sacrificing more and more lives to his cause — but as he’s about to kill Oliver, his power peters out and Ollie knocks him out. At Palmer Tech, Felicity and Thea take an elevator that’s designed to go straight from her office to the old Arrowcave. They set T-spheres to explode outside the elevator doors, which blows a hole in the wall through which the board can get in. After that, Felicity and Thea get out to confront Larvan and send the elevator downstairs. In the office, Larvan reveals that she has a tumor on her spine, and needs the chip so that she can walk after the surgery to remove the tumor. Felicity agrees to give her what she wants, so she doesn’t shoot Thea. In the lair, Oliver freaks out on Curtis when he tries to inject some levity into the situation, and Laurel has to pull him aside to calm him down. He tells her that Felicity helped give him hope that he could have the Green Arrow’s life and still be happy. She tells him that life isn’t fair, but that doesn’t mean that he isn’t a beacon of hope to the city. At Iron Heights, the prisoners from earlier approach Darhk again — but Murmur kills them. Darhk has taken over control of his organization by threatening to have his family on the outside killed. At Felicity’s office, Thea and Felicity argue; Thea tries to convince Felicity to come back to the team, but Felicity doesn’t want to. At the lair, Curtis is trying to crack the bees. He’s figured out their upgrade protocol, and loaded a computer virus onto an arrowhead. In the office, Larvan has figured out that Felicity helped Barry send her to prison, and is ready to attack them with her swarm. Team Arrow heads to Palmer Tech, when the Bee Man starts chasing them. They manage to get to Felicity’s office, capturing Brie, and firing an arrow into the Bee Man. While Oliver fights it, Curtis hacks into the bees’ system so the virus can work…but before he can activate anything, the bee he’s been studying int he lair comes back to life. As he and Lance are running from it, Felicity breaks a lamp and uses it to short out the Bee Man. Lance destroys the bee with a percolator, allowing Curtis to hack the bees and take control, causing them to sting Brie into unconsciousness after she’s shot Oliver and is threatening Thea and Felicity. At the lair, Oliver thanks Curtis for his help and apologizes for being so short earlier. The team tells him that Larvan overdosed on toxins from her bees and is in a coma. Curtis says he’s going to head home, and Oliver tells him he’s always welcome in the lair and on the team. In the flashback, Oliver gathers up all the weapons in the area and checks Taiana, who is alive but unconscious. She wakes up to see that Reiter is gone. She wants to stop him from finding his idol, but Oliver says that they’re going to go rescue her friends and kill Reiter’s men first. Back at home, Curtis tells his husband that he’s sorry for vanishing all day, and promises no more disappearing acts. Back at Palmer, Thea asks Felicity if she misses the Team Arrow rush. Felicity says she was never in it for the rush; she wanted to make a difference. Thea asks her to rejoin the team, and Felicity says she’s found another way to be a hero: to build Palmer Tech into a beacon of hope. Elsewhere, Merlyn approaches Andy Diggle for help attacking Team Arrow. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Thea Queen - Speedy Category:Laurel Lance Category:John Diggle Category:Quentin Lance Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Bug-Eyed Bandit Category:Michael Holt - Mr. Terrific Category:Donna Smoak